Make Someone Happy
Make Someone Happy is the twenty-second episode of the fifth season. Plot After James boasts about himself, Thomas tells him to think of other people. When James is shunting trucks, he sees Mrs. Kyndley, who discovered that her sister cannot visit her. Sir Topham Hatt soon hears the news and James is happy when Harold gives her a ride. James later takes Mrs. Kyndley on a mystery tour and Mrs. Kyndley is delighted when she gets to open the seaside fair. James then agrees with Thomas that making someone happy does cheer them up. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Oliver * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Tiger Moth (does not speak) * Duck (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Crovan's Gate Policeman (cameo) * Skarloey (stock footage cameo) * Peter Sam (stock footage cameo) * Harry Topper (mentioned) Locations * Dryaw * Kirk Ronan * Tidmouth Hault * Tidmouth Hault Sheds * Brendam Docks * Fishing Village * The Sodor Inn * Tidmouth Sheds * Rheneas * Shunting Yards * Tidmouth Bay * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * The Lighthouse * Ffarquhar * Sodor Castle Trivia * Stock footage from Four Little Engines, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, Thomas and the Rumours, Oliver's Find, and Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday and mirrored stock footage from Oliver's Find is used. * The model of Mrs. Kyndley used in this episode is different from the one used previously. * The fairground carousel plays a calliope version of the theme song. * This episode marks Mrs. Kyndley's last speaking role to date. Goofs * Annie and Clarabel have their old coats of paint. * There is a grammatical error on the aeroplane's banner. It should say Harry Topper's Fair, and not Harry Toppers Fair. * After Mrs. Kyndley says "My sister has rung to tell me she can't come to stay with me", James releases steam but no sound is heard. * In the German dub of this episode, when Percy and Oliver arrive at Brendam Docks, Manfred Steffen refers to Oliver as Thomas. * When Harold takes off at Dryaw, Percy is seen pulling tankers, but he was supposed to be with Oliver. * Because stock footage is used, Peter Sam has his old funnel. * When James leaves the yards, docks, and Kirk Ronan, he has his fourth season whistle sound. * Some of the stalls at the fair change positions. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Happy Holidays * Truck Loads of Fun * The Complete Fifth Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection AUS * Happy Holidays * Truck Loads of Fun * The Complete Fifth Series DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Complete Series 1-10 US * Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures * Engine Friends DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 1 JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.6 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.1 * Fuss Today! SWE * Hidden in Snow MYS * Put Upon Percy and Other Adventures DK * Forward and Backward and Other Stories ITA * Back All! GER * Friends Help Friends PHL * Happy Ever After (Philippine DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 13 (Taiwanese DVD) Gallery File:MakeSomeoneHappytitlecard.png|UK title card File:MakeSomeoneHappyoriginalUStitlecard.png|US title card File:MakeSomeoneHappyUStitlecard.png|Alternative US title card File:MakeSomeoneHappyandOtherThomasAdventuresTitleCard.png|US VHS/DVD Title Card File:MakeSomeoneHappySlovenianTitleCard.PNG|Slovenian Title Card File:MakeSomeoneHappyGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:MakeSomeoneHappyJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday20.png|Stock footage File:MakeSomeoneHappy26.png File:ThomasandtheRumours21.png|Stock footage File:FourLittleEngines3.png|Stock footage PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady24.png|Stock footage MakeSomeoneHappy71.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy27.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy28.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy25.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy30.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy4.png|James and Thomas MakeSomeoneHappy72.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy29.png|Tiger Moth File:MakeSomeoneHappy5.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy32.png|Percy File:MakeSomeoneHappy38.png|Oliver File:MakeSomeoneHappy63.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy6.png|Thomas, Percy, and Oliver File:MakeSomeoneHappy31.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy7.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy39.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy64.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy8.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy9.png|James File:MakeSomeoneHappy41.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy42.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy10.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy40.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy43.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy44.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy45.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy65.png MakeSomeoneHappy73.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy11.png|Harold and Percy MakeSomeoneHappy039.png File:ThomasandtheRumours59.png|Stock footage File:MakeSomeoneHappy46.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy12.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy47.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy48.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy13.png File:Oliver'sFind77.jpg|Stock footage File:MakeSomeoneHappy14.png|Harold and Donald at the Fishing Village File:MakeSomeoneHappy16.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy15.png|Donald File:MakeSomeoneHappy66.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy17.png MakeSomeoneHappy74.png MakeSomeoneHappy75.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy18.png|Cranky File:MakeSomeoneHappy49.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy19.png|Oliver and Percy MakeSomeoneHappy76.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy50.png MakeSomeoneHappy77.png MakeSomeoneHappy78.png MakeSomeoneHappy79.png MakeSomeoneHappy80.png MakeSomeoneHappy81.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy51.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy52.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy20.png|James, Oliver, and Percy File:MakeSomeoneHappy33.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy53.png MakeSomeoneHappy82.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy34.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy54.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy55.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy56.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy57.png MakeSomeoneHappy83.png MakeSomeoneHappy84.png MakeSomeoneHappy85.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy35.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy21.png|James, the Fat Controller, Percy, and Thomas File:MakeSomeoneHappy58.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy59.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy23.png|Mrs. Kyndley and James File:MakeSomeoneHappy60.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy61.png MakeSomeoneHappy86.png MakeSomeoneHappy87.png MakeSomeoneHappy88.png MakeSomeoneHappy89.png MakeSomeoneHappy91.png MakeSomeoneHappy93.png MakeSomeoneHappy95.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy62.png MakeSomeoneHappy96.png MakeSomeoneHappy94.png MakeSomeoneHappy92.png MakeSomeoneHappy90.png MakeSomeoneHappy97.png MakeSomeoneHappy98.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy36.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy99.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy24.jpg|Extended Scene File:MakeSomeoneHappy67.jpg|Deleted scene File:MakeSomeoneHappy68.jpg|Deleted scene File:MakeSomeoneHappy66.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy37.jpg Episode File:Make Someone Happy - British Narration|UK Narration File:Make Someone Happy - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes